Boys you are so DEAD when we get home!
by dianadaughter98
Summary: Young Alexis Potter expected a slightly out-there, but normal Christmas, what does she get? Her idiotic relatives send her and her family back to 1993, what's a girl to do? New Author - Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic starts just after chapter 10 and Harry overhearing about Sirius being his godfather, at the lunchtime Christmas feast.**

The Italics at the start are straight from my copy of The Prisoner of Azkaban, which belongs, obviously to J.K. Rowling, one of the awesomest authors. Any characters/places you don't recognise are mine (Like Alexis Potter), everything else is hers. Hope you like!

p.s. At the Christmas lunch at Hogwarts, the trio are the only students, the rest are staff, the two other students that are in the book were never there in this story, just so you know. X) Enjoy!

…

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts.**

**Christmas Day**

**1993**

Harry POV:

_As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding towards them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honour of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly._

'_Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!' said Dumbledore, standing up._

'_I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster,' said Professor Trelawney, in her mistiest, most far away voice, 'and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and do I beg you to forgive my lateness…'_

'_Certainly, certainly,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, 'Let me draw you up a chair – '_

_And he did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a sort of soft scream._

'_I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise shall be the first to die!'_

'_We'll risk it, Sybill,' said Professor McGonagall impatiently. 'DO sit down, the turkey's getting cold.'_

_Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunder bolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen._

'_Tripe, Sybill?'_

_Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, 'But where is dear Professor Lupin?'_

'_I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again,' said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. 'Most unfortunate that –'_ Dumbledore trailed off as a bright light filled the Great Hall.

...

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts.**

**Christmas Day**

**2021**

Alexis POV:

'JAMES! FRED!'

The shout echoed the empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an irate young woman stormed through the deserted entrance hall. Her high heels clicked on the stone floors as she walked purposefully into the nearly vacant Great Hall.

'Boys!' Her shout caused the pair of teens in the corner of the hall to jump and hide whatever they had been discussing into one of their cloaks. They turned around to face the livid face of Alexis Potter.

'Yes, my darling sister?' The shorter of the two teens said. His name was James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter, third generation Marauder and co-head of the pranksters at Hogwarts alongside his cousin Fred George Weasely, eldest and only son of George and Angelina Weasely, who spoke just after him. 'Is there something you wanted, my dearest cousin?'

Alexis stopped a few feet from the duo. Standing at 5'9" Alexis was a spitting image of her father, but female. Slight, but muscled with medium breasts and a confident posture, she had her father's dark, messy hair. At this moment it was pulled up into curly and messy bun, with her mother's auburn tints lighting up in the sun. Alexis has her grandmother's bright green eyes with a sea-green-blue circle around each iris, surrounded by dark purple glasses, she had inherited her father's awful eyesight. Her glasses sat upon her average nose above red luscious lips. The only noticeable difference was that Alexis didn't have her father's lightning bolt scar on her forehead, but it's not like she didn't have any scars of her own, they just weren't as noticeable.

Looking at the pair, standing in blue jeans, a black scoop-neck t-shirt and red high heels, with her black cloak in her hands, she looked intimidating. The boys put on identical grins, trying not to look guilty. Having lived with the two boys, Alexis could see through their façade's.

'_What_, exactly were you two doing?' Alexis demanded. 'You know we need to be going so that we can get to the Burrow on time!'

'We weren't doing anything!' At Alexis' raised eyebrow James amended his statement. 'Well, nothing too bad. Really! It's not even that illegal!'

As Alexis looked like she was going to start lecturing them, a calm voice sounded form the doorway. 'What's not that illegal?' Turning around Alexis smiled, seeing Teddy Lupin walking leisurely across the Hall to the three of them.

Teddy was attractive, to say the least. The young man had inherited his mother's metamorphagus powers, so if he wanted he could look however he wanted, but Teddy prefers to keep his natural looks of a lanky but strong body, standing at 6'1". As an Auror he was tanned with a straight nose and his father's amber eyes. The only change to his appearance that he makes is his hair colour, which he keeps a vibrant turquoise. Teddy also walks with a self-confidence that only some people can have and he also has an aura that quite obviously says "Don't mess with me". As he made his way over he adjusted the ties to the dark blue cloak he was wearing over his button-down navy blue dress shirt, white singlet and blue jeans. Teddy sat down on a bench next to Alexis and took her hand. 'Hello, love.' He said with a smile.

'Hey,' Alexis replied and bent down for a quick kiss. They broke apart to James and Fred making retching noises. Alexis' glare and frown returned.

'So, guys, what's illegal?' Teddy asked again, pulling Alexis down into the seat next to him without letting go of her hand.

'Nothing, we swear, Teddy!' said Fred (AN: rhyming, yea!), while James nodded beside him.

'Right then, if it's not illegal than it doesn't matter if I take it then?' Alexis asked, holding her hand that wasn't holding Teddy's out to the boys in a clear signal.

James and Fred looked at each other and then down to their pockets. The two were nearly inseparable, like twins. And like twins, they wear similar clothes. As Christmas Lunch at the Burrow had an unofficial dress code of nice casual both boys were wearing dark jeans and nice t-shirts, James' being red with a lion on it and Fred's being blue with a broomstick on it. The two also had on nice travelling cloaks over their clothes and form one of the pockets in his cloak, James pulled out a small golden chain and on the end of that chain was a small glass hourglass. As the hourglass sparkled in the midday sun, you could see inscribed runes on the gold circle that encased it. He gingerly placed in in Alexis' outstretched hand and quickly drew back his hand, unsure of what was to happen.

Alexis looked at the object in her hand and the colour drained form her face. She looked from her hand to Teddy, who was also focused on the object there. He blinked and shook himself before looking up at James, who was fidgeting nervously at their reactions. 'Do you know what this is?' Teddy asked.

James shook his head and shrugged, 'It looked cool, so I swiped it.'

Alexis rolled her eyes, only James would say that. Professor McGonagall, Minnie he calls her, says that James II is his grandfather incarnated. Alexis agrees. A prankster through and through, James II had always had a light in his hazel eyes that just cried trouble. He had dark brown shaggy hair that always seemed windswept. The only clear difference in appearance between James II and his namesake was the face that James II didn't need glasses, they both played chaser and were obsessed with a pretty red-headed young woman, but that was the curse of the Potter males, Alexis inwardly remarked. But turning slightly to see Fred's reaction to James' answer, she saw what she was expecting – calm acceptance. Fred seemed very cool with the fact that James had just given away their stolen device. Fred II looked very like his namesake as well, but with a slightly darker skin tone that he had gotten from his mother.

Glancing down at the small glass hourglass in her palm, Alexis did some very quick thinking. If she told the boys what it was that they had stolen, they might be tempted to keep it and mess with fate. If she just told them it was valuable, like a lot of the things they managed to get their hands on, they would forget about it in a few hours, with the party going on at the Burrow. With a start, Alexis looked down at the delicate silver watch that her parents had gotten her for her 17th Birthday. Even though the tradition was to get a boy a watch on their 17th, Alexis was very glad for this present, it had saved her life on a few occasions. It said that they still had nearly an hour before they needed to be at Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house. Seeing the curious looks on the boy's faces, Alexis made a decision.

'Alright, I'll humor you two,' Alexis said, pulling her hand gently from Teddy's she held up the hourglass by the golden chain it was attached to. 'This, boys, is a Time-turner - A very rare object, nowadays, seeing as Dad and Aunt Hermione destroyed most of the other Time-turners at the Department of Mysteries Fiasco.' Alexis paused, thinking, 'Where did you swipe it from, anyways?'

'Uh…nowhere?' James stuttered, at the same time that Fred announced, 'Uncle Harry's study.'

'Harry's study? In Grimmauld Place?' Teddy asked incredulously, 'Why were you in there? What have you two been smoking?'

'One question at a time, love. You know that they can't think too hard with their tiny brains, so first question: Why were you in Dad's study?'

No-one could answer that because just then the huge double doors to the great hall swung open and several figures on broomsticks flew in, screaming but not slowing down in time to avoid crashing into the four figures inside. As Alexis was crashed into, she lost her grip on the Time-turner and it fell to the floor and broke with a crash. There was a pause, where all time seemed to stop and then a white light enveloped the group and then everything went black.

...

**so.. what did you think? Reviews are love, even flames**

**xo**

**DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Like? Hate? Review, I really like the feedback! Sorry about the wait, but here's the next chapter, hope you like!**

Just so you know, they are going 30 years in the past, so the ages are as follows

Teddy Remus Lupin – 23

Victore (Vikki) Dora Weasely - 22

Frank Angus Longbottom II - 21

Alexis Minerva Potter – 20

James Sirius Potter II– 17

Fred Lee Weasely II– 17

Alice Madison Longbottom II– 17

Albus Severus Potter – 16

Rose Lavender Weasely – 16

Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy – 16

Lilly Luna Potter II– 14

Hugo Victor Weasely - 14

…

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts.**

**Christmas Day**

**1993**

Hermione POV:

'_Most unfortunate that –'_ Dumbledore trailed off as a bright light filled the Great Hall.

From the bright light several people tumbling out of the light. The light glowed brightly once more around all of the people and then dissipated. Everyone at the table had stood up and taken out their wands, teachers standing in front of the three students, not knowing what to expect, but certainly not expecting what they saw.

What they saw was 12 young people stuck in one large pile of arms, legs and broomsticks.

'JAMES! FRED! When I get out from under here I'm going to-'

'Calm, down, Lex,'

'Yeah, _Lex, _calm down!'

'Don't be a smart-arse, Frank'

'Oh, MY GOD -'

'Lily, get your foot out of my face!'

'I'm TRYING TO! Someone is on my leg!'

'Sorry, Lils'

'Rose, get off!'

'You get off, Scorp!'

'Can you two argue like a married couple sometime when you are not resting on my bladder?'

'EWW!'

'Gross, Al!'

'Nice way to change the subject, bro!'

When they had all extracted themselves, and stood up the teachers saw that they were mostly children, but still in their late teens, so they could be dangerous. Professor Dumbledore regarded them cautiously, 'Who are you all and how did you get in to the castle?'

The boy that looked suspiciously like Harry's dad and the Weasely-look-a-like next to him looked at each other and their faces broke into identical grins. They turned back to face us and said at the same time, 'Sweet! Time travel!'

'What?' Hermione asked, not being able to help herself and the youngest of the apparent time travellers, a young red-headed girl, turned to her and gasped, 'A-Aunt Hermione?'

'You are so dead when we get home, little brother.' The oldest looking girl said, looking at the mini-Harry's-dad. She then exchanged looks with the man with blue hair, the man who looked like Neville and the pretty blonde woman before stepping forwards, arms raised palms out in a gesture of peace, 'Like my idiotic relatives said ever-so-tactfully, we are from the future, how long we are not really sure.'

'Prove it,' Professor Snape demanded of the young woman.

'How am I supposed to do that, Professor?' the girl shot back, a crease forming inbetween her eyebrows. She frowned deeper and then turned to see the blue-haired man casually sitting down on a chair that one of the teachers had toppled over in their rush to stand and he nodded to her, seeming to agree with something, the frown on his face clearing when he noticed I was looking at him. He smiled at me and I nervously smiled back. The girl didn't notice our exchange or didn't comment, saying to Snape 'You don't know us and for the most part, we don't know you and don't even think of Veritaserum, we might give away too much. Foreknowledge is dangerous. You know that, don't you?' At her last words, Snape recoiled, his face paling even more than usual. I looked at Harry and Ron and they looked as surprised as I was, no-one frightened Snape, this girl knew something.

The Blue-haired man spoke up then, 'I'm glad you said something then, love. His attempts at Legilimency were starting to get annoying.' He smirked like what he had said was really funny. 'I can't believe _he _taught your dad, I'd think it was the other way around.' The girl grinned.

'Funny Teddy, but what are we going to do? How can we get back? Will our parents notice? Are they OK?' A voice said very fast.

One of the younger girls was starting to get hysterical and the lead girl seemed to notice. She glanced at the strawberry-blonde girl and said, 'Calm her down, we don't need her freaking out on top of everything else, take Scorp too.' The other girl nodded and took the young girl away a little and spoke to her in soft, firm tones, sitting beside her and giving her a one-armed hug. At the lead girl's look, the blonde Malfoy-look-a-like ('Scorp' obviously) shrugged and moved over to the hysterical girl and sat in front of her, taking her hands

'Can you introduce yourselves? That shouldn't make a big impact, should it?' Professor Dumbledore asked, lowering his wand. 'You haven't attacked yet, so I take it you are on our side?'

The lead girl exchanged significant looks with the blue-haired man and when he nodded she sighed.

'Yeah… we're on your side, sort of,' The lead girl took a deep breath, rubbing one of her legs with a frown. 'Okay, then. We'll introduce ourselves, our first names only.' The last part of her sentence seemed directed at the two twin-like boys who grinned again.

'I'm Alexis; this is my fiancé, Teddy.' She gestured to the Blue-haired man and he raised his arm in a half-wave, 'The strawberry blonde over there is Victorè, or Vikki and the dark-haired guy heading towards her is her husband, Frank.' Frank looked over from where he was walking to his wife and the crying girl and grinned when Alexis called his name.

'The hysterical girl is Rose, the blonde next to her is her boyfriend, Scorpious, but that's a mouthful, so we call him Scorp.' Hermione looked closely at the pair. They were on the floor, Rose now in Scorp's arms, but Hermione felt strangely attached to the girl, like she should be the one to be comforting her instead of the boy.

'The three near the brooms are Alb-' Alexis hesitated then and Teddy interrupted. 'Al, his name is Al.'

Alexis shook her head quickly before continuing, 'Yes, Al. He's my brother and the red-headed girl next to him is my sister Lily and the red-headed boy next to her is our cousin Hugo.' The three nodded and smiled when they were introduced. Alexis paused, thinking what to say next, when Ron interrupted.

'You didn't introduce the other girl,' he said, pointing at the girl standing behind James and Fred

'I can introduce myself, thanks. I'm Roxy.' She said, smiling at everyone.

Dumbledore spoke then, 'Well you are all introduced, now, let's sit down and talk.' And he conjured up 12 chairs from thin air and elongated the table so that they could all sit down at the table, and they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**sorry for not updating, but you are getting 2 chapters 2day, so... OK?**

**xoxox**

**DD**

**...**

ALEXIS POV:

I sat down gingerly, wincing as I moved on my leg, one of the boys had landed on it and it was tender. As I at I thought about what Teddy had said earlier about Snape and his Legilimency. He was strong, that was for sure, but our training with Dad had ensured that we had air-tight Occlumency shields and he didn't really bother me once I made that quip about foreknowledge. I pictured the way that he had paled when I'd said it. It wasn't nice, but it made him back off and right now we needed space to figure out what we were going to do.

We all sat down and when I noticed that there was food on the table, I helped myself to a large slice of treacle tart. Teddy moved his chair next to mine and leaned over and opened his smiling mouth. I put the slice on his lips and he took a big bite. I snatched it away before he took a second. 'Animal,' I muttered. 'Takes one to know one.' He whispered back and kissed my temple before leaning back in his chair and glancing down the table, taking in who was there. Once he had done that he looked around the room, taking in every nook and cranny with his amazing eyesight. He was looking for something, and I glance around but I wasn't worried because he was probably looking for his father. I had already figured out the year and I guessed he would turn up at some point in our trip. From my quick glance around I saw that many of the teachers were staring at Teddy and I, specifically the way we interacted, him eating my piece of pie. Professor McGonagall looked happy for us. I smiled.

As I leaned back to finish my treacle tart I noticed that James, Fred and Roxie had started playing cards, Blackjack by the look of it while Lily and Hugo had started playing chess, with a younger Uncle Ron looking on interested. I finished my tart and when Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, held up my hand and said, 'Wait for them', gesturing with my free hand to Rose, Scorp and the Lovebirds. He nodded his agreement and settled down to start a conversation with a younger Professor Sprout, who was up until then looking at our family. I smiled at her and she returned it slowly, before turning to Dumbledore and speaking.

"Can you tell us anything about the future?" Dumbledore asked me, when Vikki finally got Rose to calm down and come over. I wondered why he was asking me, but then I thought that I had probably put on my tough girl persona, and he thought I was the boss of our family. I smiled and thought for a while about that question before answering with one of my own.

"What year is it? It's '93 isn't it?" I leaned forward and rubbed my leg softly, wishing I had some pain-relief potion on my person, like Dad keep telling me to have.

Dumbledore seemed surprised that I knew that and nodded, before asking, "How did you know that?"

"Deductive reasoning." Teddy answered for me; he had stopped looking around, probably noticing that his dad wasn't in the room. "Those three look about 13, 14, maybe 15, but they can't be 14 or 15, 'cos at 14 there was a ball during Christmas and at 15 they were at Harry's house. And they aren't younger, they have the expression of people who've seen a fair bit. See?"

Dad looked surprised that we knew so much, I looked at Vikki and smiled, it was fun to torment him for once. I looked back to the table when dad said. "I don't have a house."

"Yet." I answered, he looked confused, and it was so adorable and unlike him in the future. "Potters are rich, have been for centuries…" I paused and glanced to my side, "Since Arthurian times, right, Teddy?" I asked, he nodded, so I continued talking, "You'll inherit about half a dozen houses along with the family fortune when you come of age."

I looked at the faces around me and smirked, they had such different expressions, but the one that I focused on was Dumbledore's. His eyes were twinkling like crazy and my smirk faltered. Dad used to say that he only did that when he knew something that no one else knew. I got a little nervous, I think he knew…

"The _Family _fortune?" he questioned, eyes still twinkling. I groaned. He knew.

"Yeah, the Potter fortune," Teddy said, trying to save me. "They have quite a bit of money." I inwardly laughed at that understatement.

"Why did you say Family Fortune, then, not Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, smiling slightly. I sighed and glanced at towards Teddy. He grimaced.

"Alright, OUR family fortune, OUR." I said, smiling apologetically at Teddy, who was shaking his head fondly.

"You're part of my family?" said Dad, and I gave him my full smile.

HARRY POV:

I started getting nervous when the lead girl, Alexis, mentioned my family fortune, especially in such an offhand way, as if the fact that I was one of the richest men in the world was everyday news. I stubbornly didn't look in Ron's direction, afraid of his reaction to my money issues … or lack thereof, but after Alexis revealed that she was a part of my family, I had to look at Ron and also Hermione to see their reactions to this news. They both looked excited and happy at the news and I guess I was to, but I was also nervous. Alexis said that she was from the future, so did that mean…

Alexis was grinning widely as I looked up, realization showing on my face. She laughed outright when I managed to say, "...How?"

"Look, I am _really_ not going to have that talk with you. That is so wrong." She rolled her eyes at Teddy, who had bent over in a sudden coughing fit when I had asked, and grinned, "You have figured out our relation, haven't you?"

"Um," I said, before Teddy interrupted. "Just tell 'em, Lex, half of them know and the rest'll figure it out soon enough, save them the trouble."

Alexis put a thoughtful look on her face, seeming to seriously consider not telling me, when Hermione leaned forward in her chair excitedly and said, "You are, aren't you?" Her eyes were shining and she was smiling outright.

"I am what?" Alexis asked, one of her eyebrows lifting in a sarcastic manner. She then put on a more serious face, but her eyes shined with amusement. "A Potter? Yeah, I am. I'm also not the only one here."

…

"What?" a voice whispered from the doorway, and the time-travellers turned to see Professor Lupin standing in the doorway, looking shell-shocked.

"…crap"

"…Awesome - "

"- Wicked!"

"BOYS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

**1993, Christmas Day**

Alexis's POV

After my brain registered that my fiancé's **dead** father was standing across the room from me, I started thinking very quickly.

Dad had always said that the only reason he didn't time travel was that he probably would not be able to resist changing the timeline and saving people, specifically Teddy's parents and Uncle Fred. Having Professor Lupin here, now was going to be very hard for Teddy, and me now as well, seeing as I had introduced myself as a Potter, which would make him more interested in my past that he should be. I thought that cutting him off and explaining everything would probably be easier, as I might have to prove who I am and say some things that the rest of the people at the table did not need to know. I sighed and stood up, before crying out and sitting back down, quickly.

"Lex!" Teddy exclaimed, turning from staring at his father to me and gently touching my legs to try and see what was wrong. Everywhere he touched, made it hurt, and I couldn't stop myself from whimpering.

Trying to distract myself from the pains going through my leg, I looked up so see Professor Dumbledore talking with Teddy's dad. By the changing expressions on both of their faces, he is explaining who we are and what has happened. Said duo looked over at me when I made an especially loud moan and pulled my leg away from Teddy quickly, putting my face to my thigh to try and muffle the sobs.

"Oh, God, Sorry! Are you alright, Lex?" Teddy asked, "What happened?"

Professor Dumbledore had come back to the table and was standing behind Teddy, looking concerned. I straightened and cleared my face.

"I'm fine."

"That's Bull, and we all know it," Vikki stated. Everyone from my generation was looking at me know as well, abandoning their games for the moment. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, I mumbled, "I was at the bottom of the pile when we landed, my leg got bent or something, it hurts, bad."

"How bad?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, moving to Teddy's side, and he got up and gestured for her to take his seat. Then she was moving her hands towards my leg, an unsaid question in her eyes. I nodded and she sat down, taking out her wand and waving it over my leg. I felt a tingling sensation and then it faded, Madam Pomfrey leaning back in her chair and frowning.

"So," Teddy asked, fidgeting nervously at my side.

Madam Pomfrey looked me in the eye and spoke quietly, "I'm afraid you have torn two of the ligaments in your knee, stretched the other and fractured both your tibia and your knee-cap."

I groaned, "Wonderful! Fan-damn-tastic! Thirty years in the past, talking to dead people and I've screwed my knee so bad, _Dad_ wouldn't be able to walk off on it! The only thing that could make this worse is if you told me that tonight is a full moon!"

Dumbledore, re-seated at the head of the table, with a now-pale Professor Lupin next to him, leaned forward, "In fact, it is a full moon tomorrow night, why does that matter?" his face was hard by the end of his question, almost glaring at me, the twinkle in his eyes long gone.

I wasn't sure why he was glaring at me, but before I could question anything, Madame Pomfrey handed me a vial of purple liquid, telling me it would help with the pain. I swallowed it, not even questioning her, grimacing at the horrid taste. Seeing my expression she smiled and then everything started to faze in and out. Before I could voice my annoyance at being tricked, darkness covered my vision and I fell backwards into soft blackness.

Teddy POV:

Alexis drank the vial that Madam Pomfrey gave her and then fell back into my arms, unconscious. I looked up at the nurse questionably and she smiled, "She was in pain, it would be quicker for her to heal if she were asleep, and she seemed like the type of woman who would go down fighting, so I used a dreamless sleep potion."

I nodded my thanks before drawing my wand and transfiguring a nearby napkin into a queen-size bed and rising to lay my fiancé in it. I arranged her so she would be more comfortable and then kissed her forehead. I turned back to the table and told the younger members of the family that they should make their own beds and go to sleep as well. They all argued, especially James and Fred; that it was the middle of the day, but I pointed out that if I was mildly tired from the time-travel they must all be even more so. They tried to keep arguing, but I must have seemed set in that thought so they transfigured themselves some beds and climbed in, the boys calling 'Good Morning' to each other, before settling down.

When they all stopped moving, Dumbledore opened his mouth to talk again, and I quickly waved my wand in the direction of the group of beds and muttered "_Muffliato"_

I walked slowly and calmly back to the newly shrunken table and sat down between Frank and Vikki, at the opposite end to Professor Dumbledore. Absently I thought that if she were awake, Lex would be sitting beside me, her eyes betraying her amusement as Dumbledore stared, contemplatinly (sp?) at me over his spectacles. To his right I saw my father and I tried to ignore the pang in my chest as I looked at his face. I could see, know, the similarities that Harry constantly points out between us. Same eyes, same nose, same laughter lines around our eyes, but slightly faded on him. He probably hadn't laughed since Harry's parents had died. I tried to focus on Dumbledore, both to lock away my mixed feelings about my father and awaiting the questionnaire that was imminent. He didn't disappoint.

"Young Alexis managed to side track away from my question earlier, but could you answer it? What can you say about the future?"

I looked him straight in the eyes as I answered, "Not much, to tell the truth." I smiled slightly, thinking of a story that Harry had told me when I was younger, something that happened later this year. "Someone I know said once: 'Bad things happen to Wizards who meddle with time.' And I happen to agree with that."

Dumbledore didn't look very happy with that answer until Frank spoke up.

"Why not tell them some of the future? They'll probably have to be Obliviated before we go home, anyway. Why can't we tell them some things? Houses, Pranks, things like that." He smiled. "No big plot twists or spoilers, just harmless things." He nudged my arm with his elbow and gestured for me to go on and, slightly anxious, I looked around the table. Harry, Hermione and Ron – their thirteen year old selves – were sitting together, watching, but surprisingly not saying much. They were probably freaking out, still coming to term with the fact that we are from the future.

"Okay, ask. If we don't want to answer, don't force it." I paused, letting that sink in. "There are some things we can't talk about." I knew how much of a heart attack Harry would have if he came after us and found out we had told them how the war ended. Or started, I thought, remembering the date. I glanced around the table, seeing many of the teachers looking agreeable, Professor McGonagall was nodding in agreement.

Ironically, it was the first question that Dumbledore asked that I couldn't answer. "What is your full name?"

"No."

"Teddy-"

"Mate-"

"NO." I repeated, with more force, interrupting whatever argument that they had come up with. I wasn't going there, I couldn't. "Something else, anything else, but I can't answer that question."

Vikki and Frank managed to look both disappointed and sympathetic when I glanced at them and I tried to convey with my eyes how I felt but Professor Snape made a scoff in the back of his throat, making me turn to him.

"Answer this then, does your girlfriend fear Werewolves?" My father looked frantically in Snape's direction and I had to agree with his obvious meaning – What does this have to anything?

I frowned and said slowly, "No…"

Snape smirked.

"Well, then what was her comment about the full moon about? Wolves are the only dangerous thing that comes out of a full moon. And she sounded just as scared as she was frustrated."

I smiled slightly, looking down at my hands that were folded on the table. Frank let out a strangled sound that sounded like a poorly restrained snort and Vikki, bless her soul, laughed outright.

"What's so funny? Werewolves are no laughing matter." Professor McGonagall seemed annoyed.

"No," I agreed. "They're not. But you shouldn't be so afraid of them. They _are_ people… 90% of the time."

"75%" Vikki corrected me and I looked at her, frowning. "What? They're only human for about 75% of the time. You, of all people should know that."

"You of all people?"

My father had spoken and I couldn't stop myself from looking at him and when I met his amber eyes, I was bombarded with a memory.

~*~*~**~*~*~_MEMORY~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~_

_A young baby was laying, wrapped in a blanket, in his mother's arms. She was standing, rocking slowly from one foot to the other, humming quietly. The woman was beautiful, a pretty heart-shaped face, with bright pink hair pulled back into a haphazard bun. Her eyes were a bright baby blue that was shining with unshed tears. She was just putting her baby to bed in his dark blue cot that stood next to her. The woman smiled softly thinking of the day when her husband had finished it, giving it its last coat of paint that consisted of silvery-white moons and stars that covered it. _

_A slight creak announced to arrival of her husband. With greying hair that had once been brown, and lines that covered his face, he looked much older than he was, and much older than his wife, but that didn't matter, the adoration that showed on his face when he saw the two standing by the cot. He walked forward and placed a gentle hand on the woman's lower back and leaned over her shoulder. The man looked down at his son with loving amber eyes…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~END MEMORY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yes, me of all people." I looked away from my father and at Dumbledore, pushing my Occlumency shields to the surface, just in case. "I should know about 'wolves because I-" I broke off, unable to speak past the lump in my throat and felt Vikki's hand touch my arm and squeeze, comforting me in a way that Lex should have been. I cleared my throat, which didn't help much, and continued, "- Because I _am_ a Werewolf."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled annoyingly again and from the corner of my eye I could see my father's jaw drop.

There was a slight groan from the beds and a voice called out: "Subtle, love. Very subtle." Then there was a rustling sound and a badly stifled "Oh, f- - king hell!"


End file.
